Doing the right thing?
by laicka
Summary: The story of the last Little Sister made by Tenenbaum and the last time she saw one of the persons that really care about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Bioshock characters or locations**

**I want to give the thanks to flammies, for its help with the betaing, thanks a lot! :3**

**anyway enjoy! **

* * *

There was not a single soul in the whole area, except for a bulky figure. The big creature in the diving suit walked slowly toward a vent that was in the wall. The Big Daddy punched the vent two times, waiting to hear something. But not a single noise came from the vent; he punched it again waiting for a sound to come from it. Then all of the sudden a noise could be heard from inside of the vent. A small figure looked straight at the Big Daddy. Her eyes were bright yellow and her hair was red tied up in a pony tail.

"Is it play time already, Mr. B?" asked the small girl while she extended her arms toward the bulky figure.

The Big Daddy Bouncer took her and set her in the ground in a gentle way. The little girl looked around to make sure that there weren't any bad men near them.

"Come on Mr. B," she said as she started walking. "Angels are waiting for our kisses."

The Big Daddy started moving slowly, following the little girl. The Little sister was jumping around; looking for some angels, not realizing that they weren't alone anymore. A lone figure had just entered the area. It had come from Athena's Glory, or where the departments used to be. The Little Sister looked at the new figure that was in the area, she was starting to panic. She knew that there were a lot of bad men lately that only wished to harm her and Mr. B. While the figure was approaching them, the girl's panic levels rose. It was a tall figure, clad in a black coat, it had two long ears, and a handbag.

"Mr. B…" said the girl in an anguish voice the Bouncer stood next to its little one, ready to give his life to protect her.

Suddenly the figure became aware of the presence of the other two. It froze, just in time to prevent any direct contact with the girl that was already hiding behind the bulky Big Daddy. He knew they were aggressive, he had seen what they could do. And one thing was sure for him, he wasn't going to mess around with the Big Daddy. But… he looked at the girl, she seems scared and so fragile, like she could be broken into a thousand pieces. The figure gave a sigh and bend down to the level of the little girl. The girl grabbed the Bouncer leg stronger when she saw what the bad man was doing. She was about to scream to her protector to get rid of him when the bad man took off his mask. She knew that face.

"Doctor!" she said in a joyful tone.

Depardieu smiled when the girl recognized him, at least the girls still had memories of the people that they had known as Little Sisters, since they didn't recognize their parents anymore.

"Petite Sasha, how have you been?" he asked.

"I'm fine doctor," she said in giggles as she walked forward. "Mr. B had been taking care of me. We were going to search for some angels."

"Sasha would you mind if I check you, to see if you are bien?" he asked.

The girls looked at him with her bright amber eyes. She seems to think it for a bit and then said. "Alright doctor, but would you give me a lollipop if I'm a good girl?"

"Certain," he said. Then he looked at the Big Daddy. "Would you mind telling Mr. B that I'm not going to hurt you?" he really didn't want to angry the Big Daddy.

"Mr. B he is a friend, he isn't going to hurt me, okay?" said the little girl, looking at the Big Daddy. The Big Daddy stared at the man, not too pleased but simple giving a growl.

The girl and the man walked toward a bench that was in the road that connected Athena's Glory to the square bistro of Olympus Height. He sat the child in the bench a proceeded to examine her. She seems totally normal and with good health. After he finished he gave her the lollipop that he had promised. He walked pass the Big Daddy.

"Take care of her, big guy," he said as he punched him softly in the arm.

The Big Daddy simply growl softly in response. Depardieu watched how the two walked away. He put down his rabbit mask and kept walking, wondering if he would ever see them again.

The woman was running as fast as she could. She could still hear them behind her, screaming all kind of things, claiming that they weren't going to hurt neither her nor the child. The woman hugged stronger the little girl that was against her chest, the little girl was shivering in fear. The woman looked around with desperation trying to find a place where to hide. Rapture's Tribune Newspaper was the only building nearby, so she simply went inside with the girl in arms. She put down the girl and quickly inspected the area, the second floor would be a safer place.

"Come on, petite ange," she said as she pulled the little girl along.

They reached the second floor and entered a room full of desks, she knew that place well. It was where she used to work before Rapture had gone to hell. She moved along some desk and find the place that she had being searching. There was a vent, the woman kicked the grille, making it fall. She turned and faced the little girl, who had tears in her eyes.

"I want you to listen to me very careful, amoureux," she said staring at the girls eyes. "No matter what you hear, no matter what they say. You must not come out of this place until mère come for you, alright?" the girl nodded softly.

The woman hugged her and helped her get inside the vent. She set again the grille that block the vent.

"Mama" said the little girl grabbing the bars from the grille.

"Don't be afraid," she said trying to encourage the little girl. "You remember that song I used to sing you before going to sleep?" the girl nodded. "Sing it to yourself softly until mère comes back," she said and threw her a kiss.

She pushed a desk in front of the vent and finally covered it with a blanket that she found in the room. The woman left the room just in time to hear the splicers entering the building. She saw them, ran to another room and shut the door behind. She hoped that they had heard the noise. She sighed, and loaded the pistol with antipersonal bullets. Her hand shivered when she heard them. She closed her eyes, and remembered that she had to protect her little angel.

The three splicers entered the room, they didn't see a single soul. The door closed behind them with a thud. The three of them turned and looked at the woman that was pointing with a revolver to them, her hand was shaking.

"You really think that that is going to stop us, baby?" asked one of the splicers.

"Just tell us where the girl is and we will leave you," said another one.

"Allez au diable," the woman said in a venom tone.

"I always hate French's" said the woman splicer and jumped toward the other woman.

The splicer raised both hooks above her head and then threw them. The other woman simply shot trying to aim for the head. The other two splicers didn't wait too long and also rushed into the battle. One of the male splicers raised his pipe and stoked directly into the woman's abdomen. She was out of breath and therefore couldn't protect herself from the hooks. One of them cut her in the shoulder while the other ended in her right side. She screamed as she felt how the hook went inside of her. The other male splicer took out a long knife and intended to stab the woman that was lying in the floor. The woman rolled and tried again to shot down the splicers.

An awful screamed went out from the female splicer. "My face, my beautiful face!" she screamed at rage. "You will pay for that bitch!"

Her two companions looked up and so how the female splicer was bleeding from her left side of the face. She screamed in rage again and jumped onto the other woman. The woman tried desperately to get her off, but the splicer was much stronger than her. The splicer pulled out aggressively the hooks, tearing up more flesh. She smiled in a sadistic way. "You're mine whore," said the splicer in a crazy way.

The woman spat in the other woman's face, the splicer let her go for a few seconds enough for her to throw her away. The woman tried to rise but the two male splicers were already over her. They started beating and stabbing her in the ground making most of her injuries worse than they already were, when she laid still in the ground one of the splicers pulled her by the hairs.

"You have such a beautiful hair, lady," he said and smiled at her in an evil way, all his teeth were yellowish and crooked. "We are going to have so much fun." The woman eyes filled with fear.

"No!" exclaimed the female splicer. "She is mine, she had to pay for what she did to me! I was beautiful until this bitch did this to me!" she roared.

"Fine!" he said. "After that I want to have some fun with her."

The female splicer took both of her hooks and walked toward the woman who simply murmured, "No, please, no."

The woman screamed in pain for five minutes as the splicer cut her with her hooks over and over again. After that not a single noise came from her.

"We need to find that little brat" said one of the male splicers. "Probably it would be in one of the others rooms."

The other two splicers nodded and went out of the room, the male splicer murmuring that he didn't had his time with the woman. The remaining splicer bent down and looked at the woman, she was still breathing, with all the wounds and cuts.

"You are a persisted cockroach, but don't worry we will be faster with the brat," he said and chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Depardieu had heard all the commotion from the upper floor. He peaked and saw how the splicers left one room and entered another. He crouched and started walking up to the stairs, when the last splicer left the room where they had beaten the woman. The Frenchman looked how he entered another room and ran to the room where he had just exited. A battle had really taken place in those offices, bullets holes could be seen, as most of the desks and furniture were turned over and there was blood everywhere. He shook his head, there was nothing he could search for. For what he had heard they were indeed very violent, he was about to leave when he heard a soft noise. He ran toward the source of the noise and found a woman, or what was left of her. The woman stared at him, one of her eyes started watering.

"Please… no more…" she whispered softly.

He was shocked, he had never seen something like that, she was truly torn apart.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you" he said lifting his mask to assure her that he wasn't a splicer.

Her eye filled with tears, "Please help her…" she begged.

"Shh…" he said. "You shouldn't been talking, you are really injured, let me help you," he started searching in his bag for some first aid kits.

The woman grabbed his arm. "No! Go and help her, help my girl," she pleaded.

"Une enfant?" he said, he looked at her. "Where is she?" he asked but the woman didn't answered back. He shook her violently, "Where?" but the woman remain silence.

She was dead. Depardieu watched the death body of a woman that had tried to protect her daughter, his hands were covered up with her blood. They were shaking, he had seen blood before, but this was different. He wanted to scream in rage, but doing it would tell the splicers of his presence. He simply tried in a desperate way to clean them up. He ran out of that room and throw up in the nearest trash can. He didn't feel fine, not after seen what those splicers where capable of doing. His survival instinct told him to run as fast and far as he could. But the girl… he shook his head, trying to think clear, he had to think for himself.

"Je suis désolé" he said quietly as he started walking away.

A scream came from another room, it was a little girl screaming. Depardieu squeezed hard the railing. He was shaking, was he really going to left a little girl with those monsters. He had seen what they could do.

"Merde!" he exclaimed.

He entered the room where the scream had come from, he had load his shotgun with Exploding Bucks. The splicers had already found the little girl and where about to tear her up to try to find some ADAM. Depardieu simply shot the splicer that had captive the little girl, he hoped he didn't hurt the girl since he shot the man in the proximity of the hand. The splicer howled in pain as he bent down grabbing his arm with the other hand, the girl crawled under a desk.

"What's your fucking problem!" screamed the splicer that was on the floor. "We found her first!"

"He isn't one of us," said the other male splicer. He smiled showing some kind of fangs, "Let's have some fun with him."

The splicer that was on the floor grabbed his pipe and ran to meet the newcomer, the female splicer jumped onto the ceiling and started crawling to where Depardieu was. The French doctor was ready to shoot down both splicers. The male splicer screamed and jumped straight into him, striking Depardieu with his pipe in the head. Depardieu's vision became blurry, as he shook his head, he managed to evade both hooks. He grabbed his shotgun and shot to the woman's shoulder, making her scream in pain. Blood was starting to paint most of the desks in the room.

The woman lifted one of the hooks and screamed insanely, Depardieu could see the flesh and bone where he had injured the crazy woman. She ran directly to him, he raised the weapon and before he had knew what had happened the barrel of the shotgun was in her mouth. He simply shot, he could feel how the blood of the splicer splashed his mask and clothes. The headless body fell over him. He was shocked, he had never killed a person before in such an aggressive way, he could felt the warm blood of the splicer against his skin, he was shaking.

"Sara!" screamed the splicer with the pipe. "You will pay for that bastard!"

Depardieu was still shocked when a second blow from the pipe stroke him down. He screamed in pain, the shotgun rolling off his hand, it was in that moment that he returned to reality. He evaded the third blow, and searched for a scalpel from his bag. He cut down just above the wrist of the splicer, he knew that the hand would become useless.

"What the hell you did to me!" he screamed, unable to grab the pipe anymore.

The desperate splicer tried to jump over Depardieu who simply stuck the scalpel in his eye. The splicer screamed in pain and Depardieu took out the knife from the other man's eyes and making a clean cut he slashed the man's throat. The splicer tried to stop the bleeding with his hand, but he couldn't move it at all. Depardieu gasped as he saw how the man died. He looked up and met in the eyes the last splicer that was left there. Depardieu's pupil shrank in fear when he saw that the last splicer was holding his shotgun.

"Quite a sight," he said softly. "But this end here."

Depardieu gulped, he had one chance to try to kill him. He could try to crawl under the desks and kill him with the scalpel, he had always been good with the cuts. "Only one chance," he told himself.

As he crouched the splicer shot him down, Depardieu could felt the pain in his body, it was agony. He screamed. "Don't tell me you were going to try to get me Depardieu" said the splicer in a mocking way.

He knew that voice, it belong to Dr. Carson. The man approached the fallen Depardieu and smiled in an evil way. "You were always trying show up as a hero, treating kids in Pauper Drop and Apollo Square, when you were by far the cruelest of all of us. Working for Fontaine, well send him my greetings," he said as he raised the shotgun. It was in that moment that Depardieu saw the little girl crouched and crying. He wasn't going to let him hurt her.

Depardieu threw himself against the other doctor, the shotgun fired, the two men tried to take it from the other. Finally there came another shot, and Depardieu seize the opportunity to cut the other man's throat. "No, you give my regards to Fontaine," he said.

He fell to the ground; he could feel how his body screamed in agony, and how his cloths were starting to stick to his body with his own blood. He turned and saw the little girl. He rolled over and walked toward her.

"Come here, little one," he said softly. The little girl looked up and hugged him.

"Uncle Pierre" she said crying.

Depardieu bend down to level the girl, and recognized her. She was the daughter of Marie Dupin. That's why she had asked him to rescue her, but he didn't recognize her. He hugged the girl.

"Let's get out of here, ange," he said.

"Mère told me not to leave until she came back for me…" said the girl crying.

"I'm sorry Becky but your mère is already an angel."

"Like daddy?" asked the little girl. So Thomas had died.

"Yes…"

Depardieu carried the little girl out of the room, he didn't care his body was screaming in agony, he needed to take her as far as possible from that place. Maybe he could ask for Tenenbaum's help, after all they continued to be friends, he only hoped that she was still alive.

Tenenbaum shot the man that was wearing an owl mask, how much she hated those masks. She gave a sigh in relief and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She only had some scratches, she had been glad that the Big Daddy had been there to help her. If the golem wouldn't have been there it was probably that she would have been dead a long time ago. It had been a large group of splicers. She had only had to take out three. Tenenbaum scouted the room with the her eyes, there was not a single splicer left alive.

"Come out, little one," curious phrase, she thought, it was him the one that used it, not her. "No one is going to hurt you anymore."

A little girl walked toward the woman, she was crying. The girl looked at the woman with her bright amber eyes. "Mr. Bubbles doesn't move anymore, Mama."

"Don't worry," she said as she passed her hand through the girl's hair. "He will awake after he rest a little."

The little girl nodded softly and started looking for a vent, she found one and ran toward it, the German woman followed the girl and helped her get in there.

"We will meet again, süßes Kind," she said as the Little Sister disappeared from inside the vent. She needed to create a plasmid that would allow her to cure them, to make them human again. She was so close, but yet she wouldn't want to test it unless she was totally certain that it would work.

The woman walked again into her small lab, that was hidden inside Point Prometheus, she had decide not to leave that place, it was far more secure that her house, and it was technically abandoned, although the Big Daddy were created there, there were too many, therefore the place was in ruins. She knew that she had to find another place for her and more if she wanted to cure the girls. She would need a safe house.

She looked at the sea slug that she kept in a glass, the disgusting animal remain glued to the crystal. Tenenbaum had tried every single thing that had occurred to her to kill the slug, but nothing seems to work. She was running out of patience. She sighed, she was so close, but so far at the same time.

"Why won't you die?"

She was tired but she needed to keep working, she needed to find a way to liberate those girls from their suffering. She started reviewing her notes about the sea slug, there must be something that could help her. Anything would be good. The frustration was beginning to cloud her judgment. How could it be that she wasn't able to create an antidote? Tears of desperation came down her cheek, she needed to save those girls, but she couldn't.

"Calm down Tenenbaum, you just need some rest" she told herself. She walked over to the old mattress and lie down; before she knew she was already sleep.

The static invaded the whole room then it was replaced by the voice of a man.

"Brigid… Tenenbaum are you there? Please, for God sake answered me…"

Tenenbaum opened her eyes, she knew that voice, how long had it been since the last time she had heard it, months for sure. She got up and looked at the small shortwave radio that was lying in her desk.

"Are you there?... I need you help… Please, je vous en prie…" finished the man, he sounded tired.

"Pierre is that you?" asked Tenenbaum, already knowing the answered only static came from the other end.

"You are alive…" the male voice sounded with a mixture of anguish, happiness, surprise and relief.

"Just as you," she answered.

"I need your help Tenenbaum, I need to see you… please" she remained quiet, she didn't want to leave Point Prometheus. "I don't know…" she said.

"Please, I'm begging you. I need to see you, I really need your help. Please, something went wrong and… I need your help, please."

She wondered if he had splice. Could she ask him? Why was he so desperate to see her? Only one answered came to her head: ADAM. Surely he needed it.

"I'm sorry Depardieu, but I can't see you" she said in a dark tone.

More static came by and then the voice of the man came. "I see, well thanks for everything, Dr. Tenenbaum" he never called her that way, only when he was really angry at her.

She was about to cut the transmission when another voice came out from the shortwave radio. "Is she going to help us Uncle Pierre?" asked a little girl.

"You have a Sister with you?" she demanded.

"What do you care, you aren't going to come anyway," he said simply. "If she is or not a Little Sister, what do you actually care."

"I'm sorry is that… I had already been there and well it turned really bad" she excused herself.

It really had, she still remembered it, as if it had just being yesterday. A scientist that had been working with her had spliced too much and had almost killed her and the Little Sister she had been trying to save. That's why she didn't trust anyone… anymore.

"I'm not like the others and you know that," he said angrily. "If it makes you feel better, I never spliced."

She didn't know what to say. She could felt the anger in his voice, and he had the right to be angry at her. "I'm sorry…" she said softly. "Where do I meet you?" she asked.

"Meet me at my apartment in Athena's Glory," he said coolly. "Make sure no one follows you."

And with that the transmission died away. She smiled at the thought of seeing Depardieu again, she had long wished for some human contact. For someone to talk with but he had sounded so tired. She wondered if he was alright. She gave a sigh and started to prepare her bag for the journey to Athena's Glory.


	3. Chapter 3

Becky stared at Depardieu with her big honey eyes. The man looked back at her and gave her a faint smile. He knew that if they hurried they would be able to reach Athena's Glory within two hours at the most, without counting any attacks from splicers. Depardieu got up and extended his hand to the little girl, who grabbed it.

"Let's keep walking, Becky. We have a long way from here."

They walked in silence for some time until the girl spotted a Health Station. "Look Uncle Pierre! One of those crazy machines that you used to get bandages."

Depardieu was relief to find another Health Station, he needed to change his bandages, they were already all soaked. He wondered how much blood he had already lost, the wound that he had needed at least some stitches not just bandages. Cursed Carson he had shot him in his right side, and the wound didn't seem to get any better. Depardieu knew it wouldn't get any better, he needed to rest but he preferred to take Becky to a safe place. That's why he needed to hurry.

The girl was watching how the man had take off both the coat and the shirt, cut down the soaked bandages and let the machine bandage him again. He sighed in relief. He turned and looked at the girl.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, the girl nodded. "Here take an apple," he offered.

The girl looked at the apple, it wasn't shining or have a perfect form. She sighed and then looked at a vending machine that wasn't far. The man followed the sight of the girl and took notice of the machine. They walked to it, the girl smiled at the man and pointed to the Crème-filled Cake. He paid for it and the girl giggled as she started eating it. Depardieu took back the apple and started eating it, he didn't mind how it looked, it was still food. They kept walking for about an hour, he did feel tired, he needed to rest. His vision was starting to become blurry, so he shook his face.

They weren't that far from Athena's Glory. Depardieu sat down on a bench, he started to breathe deeply, Becky looked at him with anguish in her eyes. She laid against him, trying to comfort him. How could he still be alive, he had loss so much blood and yet he was alive. He wondered if he had lost already as much blood as that time when he was with the resistance back there in France, when he had been young and unite the Francs-tireurs et partisans to fight for his country. He chuckled a little but the laugh didn't last much as it was quickly replace by increase pain coming from his right side. When he noticed the girl he took a deep breath and got up.

"Let's go Becky, we are almost there" he said not trying to sound tired.

"But why are you leave so quickly, Becky hasn't even played with us yet," said a voice from behind.

Depardieu turned and saw three figures that were approaching them. Why do they always have to come in groups of three? He wondered.

"She isn't a Little Sister and I don't have any ADAM." He grabbed Becky's hand strongly.

"Well, she doesn't look like a Little Sister, I mean she doesn't have those crazy eyes," said youngest of the three splicers. How old could he be twenty at the most?

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she ain't have no ADAM…" said the third splicer.

"I don't know…" said the youngest. "She reminds me of my sister."

"Isn't your sister eighteen years old?"

"Yeah, but you know back then, when we were young and innocent…"

"When were you innocent?"

"Don't start with that would ya."

"Look, I don't have anything to offer you…" said Depardieu. "Wait, what about money? You could buy something… I don't know, but please, let us go."

"Money?" said the youngest.

"Okay we will take it," said the first splicer. Depardieu threw the little money that he had then he carried Becky and gave half turn.

They started walking he knew they were following them. Becky didn't dare to look over Depardieu's shoulder. As he continues walking he thought that maybe he could take them out, he started looking how, but he was starting to get more tired by the second. He looked down and found a trail of oil, he kept walking after he passed a pool of oil, he walked a bit more and set gently this Becky in the floor. He turned face the three splicers. The leader of the splicer took out a cigarette and looked at Depardieu and Becky.

"You know…" said Depardieu. "Smoking is going to kill you."

"Really?" said the splicer mocking. "You don't know how many times the doctors have told me that."

"Well, you should listen to me. I know what is good for you."

The splicer laughed and looked straight at the man then he let go the cigarette. Depardieu pushed Becky behind him, as the oil burst into flames. The three splicers screamed in pain, asking for help. Depardieu turned carried again this Becky and ran as fast as he could from there. They should listen to the doctors when they say that smoking is really going to get them killed, he thought.

As they entered the hallway that connected the square bistro of Olympus Height to Athena's Glory Depardieu noticed a fallen Big Daddy Bouncer. He felt how his inside trembled, he had seen that same Big Daddy in the morning. Had Sasha had a better luck? He looked at Becky, who didn't seem to notice the Big Daddy. Would he be doing the right thing, he wondered.

They reached the entry of Athena's Glory and Depardieu set down Becky. He sighed in relief when they reached his apartment. They only needed to wait for Tenenbaum.

The woman ran across the hallway where the train used to work. She stopped abruptly when she noticed a Big Daddy Rosie and a Little Sister. The Little Sister walked over some burned bodies, Tenenbaum walked slowly and towards the girl, she seems to be enjoying the harvesting. She seems fine, she had red hair, Tenenbaum felt the watchful eye of the Rosie and kept walking, she was almost there. The woman looked again toward the girl, she needed to find a cure, she needed to save those girls from their torment.

A knock came from the door. Depardieu opened the door he faced the woman. The woman looked at the man and hugged him. Tears were coming down her cheek, she pressed herself against him. She could still smell his essences, that soft smell.

"It's alright, mon chéri" he said softly, as he passed his hand throw her hair. He raised her face and kissed her.

She broke the embrace and looked at her clothes, she grasped and then she looked at him. He smiled in an awkward way. She stared at the stain of blood on his shirt.

"Je suis désolé," he said softly. "They finally got me…"

She didn't say anything, she turned around and saw the little girl that was playing with the few toys that were in the apartment. Depardieu grabbed her hand and walked over to the girl, he introduced Tenenbaum to Becky and told the girl that she was a friend of his. Tenenbaum assured herself that the girl wasn't a Little Sister. After that Depardieu pulled Tenenbaum to a small study that he had in the apartment. He closed the door behind.

"I need to ask you for a favor Brigid."

The woman stared at him. The dark circles under his eyes were darker and his skin was extremely white, yet his eyes continued to be that deep blue. Although he seemed tired and that the years had finally got him, he was still an attractive man. She wondered how she could have never noticed that.

"I… I needed you to transform this Becky into a Little Sister…" he said, his voice shaking as he spoke.

Tenenbaum shook her head and looked to the floor.

"What you are asking me is impossible," she said. "I'm trying to undo my sins and yet you come to ask me to create another one?" she looked at him with uncertainty.

"I know but…" he seems just as anguish as she was. "If you don't do it she won't survive, you haven't found a place safe enough for you or the girls. At least with a Big Daddy she had a small chance…"

Her eyes filled with tears. "What about you?" she demanded. "Don't you wish to protect her?"

He chuckled. "I'm not going to live more than a few more hours… I wish I could protect her and you, but my time here is over."

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"I have never asked anything from you Brigid. I always helped you in everything you asked, in every single thing, for how ridiculous that it sounded. I supported you no matter what, I was always there for you. And yet when I asked you for something. Something that could save the life of a girl, you deny it to me. That's not fair, it's not even right. I'm dying Brigid, I will not be able to look after her, please I beg you…" he was desperate.

"I… I… it's a sin I cannot repeat," she said softly.

"It is not going to be your sin, but mine…" he said and hugged her. "I will take this and all those you have done, I don't care if I have to carry with that burden." The woman shivered. "Please…" she nodded softly.

He lay in the sofa and smiled; he sighed in relief and closed his eyes.

"Pierre!" she shook him. "You can't leave me."

He opened his eyes and looked straight at hers.

"Je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré Brigid. D'avoir eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec quelqu'un de si spécial comme vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais prendre tous vos péchés. Jamais oublier que vous peu importe où je jouxte." He said in a dreamy way. He cleaned the tear that was coming down her cheek. "Je t'aime."

"No, no, no!" she said desperate. "You can't die! There are some many things we haven't done… we haven't walked in a beach or have some good German beer or French wine or…" her voice broke. "We haven't make love…" she added softly.

He opened softly his eyes. "That's something worth living for, but I guess it will have to wait for our next life." He closed again his eyes.

"No. Depardieu! Please don't" she said crying softly.

"I'm sorry… Brigid."

She looked at him, she knew he wasn't alive anymore. But he seen so peaceful, so calm. She laid in his chest for a minute and then got up. She looked at the only man that had truly loved her for what she had been. And at the end she did undersanod that she also did love him. She walked out of the room. Becky was waiting for her.

"We have to go child," she said as she extended her hand.

Becky nodded and took the woman's hand.

When they arrived at Point Prometheus, the girls took out an envelope and placed it in Tenenbaum desk, the woman didn't notice this. The little girl followed the woman into the facility that would change her life. Tenenbaum entered her lab crying, she didn't know if it was because what she had just done to that innocent girl or because the death of Depardieu. Yet it could be a mixture of both. She looked over the desk and saw the envelope, she ripped it opened and found some direction to a storage area below the area that connected Athena's Glory to Olympus Height bistro square. Even in death, he was still helping her, she smiled, now she had a place for the girls, she only needed to finished that plasmid, and that would be far more easy now.


End file.
